The invention relates generally to bowhunting weapons and accessories, and in particular to a tension gun for firing arrows. Bowhunting with a conventional bow and arrows has remained fairly steady in popularity over the years, but hunters have seen a substantial increase in the popularity of more exotic weapons of this nature. In particular, the crossbow has gained a much larger number of shooters in the past 10 years. Unfortunately, the configuration of the bow arms creates an obstruction when the hunter is moving through brush or under low-hanging tree branches.
A search of the prior art reveals various devices which have been developed to address this set of problems, or related problems. None are closely related to the present invention, but several include features which resemble those of the present invention. Each has proven to be less than satisfactory for the present purpose in its own way.
Compressed gas-powered projectile accelerator, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2004/0065310 (priority Mar. 6, 2002), provides a projectile accelerator having an improved means of gas distribution, a valve locking mechanism, an improved combined bumper/seal, and self-contained modular components to improve efficiency, manufacturability, and reduce size and weight.
Penetrating projectile system and apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,975 (priority Mar. 3, 1976), provides a projectile having a length to diameter ratio greater than 6 to 1 which is propelled from a launcher by a propellant charge toward a rock target, at velocities of 500 ft./sec. and higher, to more efficiently penetrate the rock for excavation purposes.
Device for launching a projectile or a launch object in general, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2011/0041820 (priority Mar. 10, 2008), provides a device for launching a projectile, comprising: a stock; at least two bending members associated to said stock on opposite sides thereof; tensioning means of said bending members, comprising at least two cams arranged on opposite sides of the stock, each of which is pivoted at a respective first axis of rotation and is associated to at least one corresponding bending member; pushing means of said projectile apt to cooperate with said bending members comprising at least two pushing arms arranged on opposite sides of the stock and connected to each other through a flexible pushing member wherein each of said pushing arms is pivoted at a respective axis of rotation and is apt to support a portion of said flexible pushing member, each of said pushing arms being operatively connected to a respective cam, wherein said device further comprises a flexible force member for commanding a rotation of a pushing arm, and two pairs of pulleys arranged on opposite sides of the stock, wherein each pair comprises a first pulley interposed between a respective pushing arm.
Projectile launcher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,722 (priority May 29, 1996), provides a projectile launching apparatus has a barrel for supporting a projectile for to and during launch. The barrel is defined by a breech end, a muzzle end and a longitudinal launch axis along which the projectile is launched. A length of elastomeric material is fixed at its ends to opposing sides of the barrel aft of the muzzle end. Linear actuators are aligned parallel to and on opposite sides of the barrel. A guide or pulley is mounted on each of the linear actuators for linear movement therewith to positions forward of the ends of the elastomeric material. Third and fourth guides or pulleys are fixed by a frame such that the fourth pulley is positioned aft of the third pulley along the longitudinal launch axis. The elastomeric material is led along a path from one fixed end, about the first pulley, between the third and fourth pulleys, and about the second pulley to where the elastomeric material terminates at its other fixed end. When the frame is drawn toward the breech end of the apparatus, the third pulley and the fourth pulley are simultaneously drawn towards the breech end to stretch the elastomeric material. The stretched elastomeric material creates the potential for accelerating the projectile towards the muzzle end for a projectile placed forward of the third pulley.
Elastic type projectile projecting device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,657 (priority May 20, 1968), provides an apparatus for firing conventional arrows, including a firing head with a rigid rod attached to one side of the firing head and a support stub projecting from the free end of the rigid rod. The firing head is an open member to which elastic firing means are fastened. Attached to the opposite side of the firing head from the rigid rod is an arrow guide. An arrow to be fired is placed through the firing head and supported by the arrow guide. The notch in the arrow receives the elastic firing means which are stretched to hold the arrow in a cocked position. The elastic firing means are held stretched by a person who is firing the arrow holding the elastic firing means in one hand and bracing that hand against the support stub. The other arm of the person is extended and grips the firing head to aim the arrow. The arrow is fired when the hand that holds the elastic firing means and the arrow therewith adjacent the firing stub releases the elastic firing means. Also disclosed is apparatus that can be attached to weapons such as longbows, slingshots and other catapulting devices, to enable those devices to be fired by a person using an extended arm to aim the projectile, the extended arm applying no force to the device to hold it in a cocked position. Simultaneously, while the extended arm aims the weapon the hand of other arm of the person firing the weapon is holding the weapon in a cocked position.
A weapon which can fire an arrow or similar projectile, providing a hunting experience similar to using a crossbow without the obstructive bow arms, enabling the user to move rapidly through such terrain obstacles, would be very useful and would be well-received. A tension gun for firing arrows, which employs an internal series of springs and a pulley-mounted cable to propel the arrow, would resolve this problem.